His Good Girl
by Sweetheart lover
Summary: I noticed there was a lack of characterxreader fanfics on this website, so I decided to change that. Edmundxreader. EdmundxCaspian's sister. (Yes, you are Caspian's sister). Rated K plus because I'm paranoid.
1. Meeting

**Author's note: Hello everyone! A few things you might need to know: Y/N - your name, you have ice powers, and the story will be in your POV.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know…**

"Y/N! Wake up!" Hissed a male voice

I opened my eyes to see my older brother, Caspian, standing over my bed.

"Caspian?" I mumbled "What's wrong? It's late and-" I stopped talking when I heard a sound.

It was the sound of a baby crying.

"Oh no…" I said "She's given-"

"Yes" Caspian interrupted "now hurry!"

He pulled me out of my bed and towards the door, but we hear guards coming down the hall. Caspian pulled me into a secret passage that no one else in the castle knew my room had. It lead to the stables. Caspian quickly saddled up Destrier and helped me get on, then got on the horse behind me. We go into the woods, being followed by a few of the guards. Caspian turned around to look at the soldiers and didn't see a branch that was too high to hit me, but right in front of him.

"Caspian, duck!" I yelled

I was too late. It hit him in the head and knocked him off, pulling me off with him. He was being dragged by Destrier but I managed to get his foot out of the stirrup and we both lied on the ground. When we sat up, we looked around and saw a door in a tree opening. Two dwarves stepped out and noticed us.

"They've seen us!" One of them yelled

The other dwarf drew his sword and ran towards us but I got up, unsheathed my sword, and ran towards him. The dwarf who had a sword looked at the Telmarine soldiers approaching and looked at the other dwarf.

"Take care of him!" He said

He ran off towards the soldiers.

"No!" I yelled, I ran after him

I heard a horn being blown from behind me and then I heard silence. Until, the soldiers approached. One of them took the dwarf and one grabbed me but I freeze his hands and he backed away. I froze all of their hands until there were too many and they managed to take me.

* * *

Someone from the inside of the council room opened the door and a few Telmarine soldiers drag me and Trumpkin in.

"Princess Y/N has committed treason." My uncle said, his voice, full of poison "She has helped her brother escape the castle. Therefore, the punishment given is death. Does anyone object?"

Nobody objected, which shocked me because most of the men here were close friends of my father's.

"Very well, then" he said "As for the next prisoner…"

Silence passed over the room for a moment.

"Behold. A Narnian!" He shouted

"Narnians went extinct decades ago!" One of the council members yelled

I mentally laughed at them. I was never surprised by the fact that there were still living Narnians out there.

"Ah, no!" Miraz said "They were in hiding, breeding under a rock, like roaches! This disgusting creature and his kind have helped Caspian escape! Therefore he has committed treason, and shall be executed with the Princess. Does anyone disagree?"

There was more silence. Then, we were dragged out of the throne room.

* * *

I was wearing a different dress because my uncle had allowed me to change before I was killed by his guards. They then threw me and Trumpkin into a boat.

"I am still the princess, you must treat me with respect!" I said

"Looks like this princess is about to be executed before she can execute me for disrespect" one of the guards said

They climbed into the boat and started rowing. Soon we reached the middle of the lake and one of the guards got ready to shove me in while the other grabbed Trumpkin and got ready to throw him into the lake.

"Drop them!" A voice from the shore yelled

Four people stood there, the older girl had a bow pointed at the guards.

"I said drop them!" She yelled

"Fine!" The guard holding me yelled

Oh no. I was now wishing that she had worded it differently. Before I could do anything, the guard pushed me into the water and the other dropped Trumpkin in. My eyesight was going blurry, but before everything could disappear, I felt someone grab onto my waist and pull me to the shore. When we got there, I guessed the older boy who had saved Trumpkin had also pulled the boat to shore, because the boat was there, waiting for us. The youngest girl cut the rope off of my and Trumpkin's hands with her dagger.

" 'Drop him'?" Trumpkin said "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Who are you?" The boy who dragged me to shore asked

"Why would you care?" I said

"I just saved your life, I think I deserve to know your name" he said

"Fine, my name's Y/N." I said, debating whether or not I should tell them that I was Telmar's princess

Before, I could say anything, Trumpkin spoke up.

"Why don't you tell them the rest, _Princess_?" he said

"You're a princess?" The youngest girl asked

"Yes. I'm Princess Y/N of Telmar" I said

Immediately, the blonde boy's hand reached for sword.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" He asked

"Peter, wait" The other boy said, looking at me "Let her explain"

If I was going to be honest with myself, I thought he was a little cute. He had dark hair, with dark brown eyes, and his smile was amazing.

"What happened on that boat?" He asked me

I told them that I was going to be executed because I had helped my brother escape the castle while my uncle sent his guards to kill us. I just never mentioned my brother's name.

"Well" The older girl said after I finished. She held her hand out to me "I'm Susan, it's nice to meet you"

I shook her hand. Something clicked in my mind. Four kids, two girls, two boys, one named Susan and has a bow. Oh my Aslan.

"You guys are the kings and queens of the old!" I said

"Oh no…" Trumpkin muttered

The four kids looked at each other and grinned. The youngest girl walked up to me and shook my hand.

"I'm Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you" she said

I loved the stories about the kings and queens that our professor used to tell me and Caspian. I had secretly especially liked the stories of Edmund the Just.

"Maybe that horn worked after all…" Trumpkin said

"What horn?" Susan asked

"Well, we should get going if you want to find the boy who called you here" Trumpkin said

We all climbed into the boat and Peter started rowing. We passed by a few trees and Lucy looked at them.

"They're so still" She said

"They're trees, what did you expect?" Trumpkin asked

"They used to dance" Lucy said

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded" He said, then looked at me "No offense"

"None taken" I said

"The Narnians who survived retreated to the woods." Trumpkin said "The trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

"I don't understand. How Aslan let this happen?" Lucy said

"Aslan?" Trumpkin asked "I thought he abandoned us after you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said

"Doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter said

* * *

"Hello there!" We heard Lucy say

We all turned to look at her. There was a bear in front of her. It had turned around to look at her once she had started talking. The bear just growled at her.

"It's alright, we're friends" Lucy said

The bear stood up on it's hind legs and looked down at her.

"Don't move, your majesty!" Trumpkin said

Lucy turned to look at him and the bear charged, Lucy started running back towards us. Susan notched an arrow in her bow but didn't shoot.

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund yelled at her

Lucy tripped and I ran towards the bear, put my hand on it's chest, and froze his heart. It fell over dead. I was a bit taken aback when Lucy got up and hugged me so tightly. When her family neared us, she let go and hugged Peter. Edmund walked towards me.

"Thank you, for saving Lucy" He said quietly, keeping his eyes on her

I looked at him and smiled. "Anytime."

"But, if I may, Y/N… The bear is dead" He said "and I'm glad, but the thing is, you didn't have a weapon. You still don't"

My eyes widened as I tried to control the panic that was rising in me. He couldn't know about my powers. The last person who had magic as strong as mine… she ended up controlling Narnia. If he knew I was that powerful, he would probably hate me.

"I grabbed a rock and shoved it into the bear's chest" I lied, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions

"I don't want to step over the line, but you and I both know you hadn't grabbed a rock." He said, looking me straight in the eyes "I've gone down the wrong path because of trusting the wrong person, and I don't want that to happen again. So please, tell me, what did you do to that bear?"


	2. Caspian!

Before I could answer, I was interrupted by Peter, and for once I was glad he spoke.

"What can we do to help, Princess?" He asked me

"Well, please call me Y/N" I said "I don't know why you're all here, but I suggest we find my brother before Miraz does."

* * *

"I know it's this way!" Peter insisted

"I'm telling you boy, that way is a dead end." Trumpkin told him

"Can we just choose a path and go?" I mumbled, playing with a strand of my hair

I was seated on a boulder while Peter and Trumpkin fought over which way to go. Susan leaned against a nearby tree while Lucy sat next to me. Edmund stood near me, watching me with his arms crossed, I didn't like the way he watched my every move.

"The river eroded years ago! Can't you see the canyon?" Trumpkin said

"Look!" Lucy yelled out suddenly

She was looking across the canyon.

"Aslan! Can't you see him?" She said

I stood up and looked at where she was pointing.

"I don't see anything…" I whispered to Susan

She nodded in agreement.

"Lucy often… imagines things."

Even when Susan was whispering, Lucy had still heard her.

"I didn't imagine it! He was right-" She started, but didn't finish because the ground beneath her broke and she fell.

"Lucy!" Her siblings yelled

We looked over the edge and saw her standing on a ledge below us.

"It's alright, I'm fine." She said "and I think I found a path!"

Peter jumped onto the ledge and then proceeded to help Susan down. Then Edmund jumped down and skillfully landed on his feet. He looked back up at me.

"Come on, Y/N. You're not scared of heights are you?" He asked

I shook my head.

"I'll catch you." he promised

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I jumped down and was caught by Edmund. He put me down onto the ground and we stared at each other for a moment before he let go.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said

We continued our journey for a while until it was dark and we set up a little camp for ourselves. Peter and Trumpkin built a small fire while Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and I cleared a place for us to sleep. By the time we were done, the sun had gone completely and our fire glowed brightly. We didn't speak much and the older Pevensies along with Trumpkin were the first to fall asleep. Lucy went out soon after. Then Edmund and I did as well. A little while later, something bumped into my side and woke me up. I yawned and looked to see what it was. Somehow, Edmund had rolled closer to me in his sleep. I was about to scoot away, but then, Edmund threw his arm over me, holding me in place. My eyes widened and I froze.

"Edmund." I hissed softly

He didn't make the slightest movement. I was wondering if I should move his arm or try to fall asleep. Butterflies had made their way into my stomach and I was sure that I was blushing madly. But I decided to let him sleep and not move his arm - of course, for his sake. I sighed softly and drifted to sleep. Morning came and I was the first to wake. I still couldn't get up, because of Edmund's arms, which had tightened around me even more. I heard shuffling on the other side of the fire. Lucy had woken up and was pushing herself off the ground. I quickly pretended to be asleep. Lucy probably believed that I was asleep, as she didn't do anything but giggle softly, probably because of Edmund's arms which were still wrapped around me. I probably would have too if it had been me seeing Caspian asleep with a girl in his arms. I waited a few seconds and then opened my eyes again. Lucy was gone.

 _Phew,_ I thought. _Wait. Lucy's gone._

No longer trying not to wake anyone, I smacked Edmund's arm.

"Edmund, wake up!" I said "Lucy's gone!"

His eyes shot open and looked around before his gaze landed on me.

"Why are we so close together?" He asked

"That was your fault! But that isn't important right now, I can't find Lucy!" I said

By now, the others had woken and the Pevensies wasted no time in looking for their sister. By the time we had the fire out, Peter had already grabbed his sword and ran off to find her. Susan and Edmund ran off after him, with Trumpkin and I close behind. When we caught up to Peter, we found Lucy hiding behind some bushes watching Peter battle someone. The other swordsman had black shoulder length hair. I gasped as realization hit me. It couldn't be…

"Caspian!" I shouted, running past Edmund and rushing towards my brother

I tackled him into a hug as Peter was still attacking, but noticed me and swung his sword just above my head, into a tree. Caspian gripped my shoulders and made me look him in the eyes. He smiled.

"Y/N! You're alive!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a hug

I hugged him back.

"This is your brother?" Peter asked

"Yes." Caspian answered, letting go of me "Prince Caspian."

"High King Peter." Peter replied

He introduced the rest of his siblings.

"I expected you to be older." Caspian said

"We can come back in a few years if you'd like." Peter said

"No!" Caspian and I both said, him looking at Susan while I glanced at Edmund

My brother and I eyed each other warily. His gaze held on Susan a little too long, if you asked me. But he was probably thinking the same about me looking at Edmund.

* * *

 **Walking to the How**

Caspian led us back to the How, I walked next to him as the others walked behind us.

"You haven't gotten yourself into too much trouble, have you?" He silently asked

"Well… I may have used my powers in front of them." I whispered back

"Y/N!" He silently scolded "Do you know what would happen if our uncle found out about your magic? Do you know what would happen if _they_ found out about your magic?"

"Yes, I know, I would be an outcast in both Narnia and Telmar. But I had to!" I whispered

"Why would that be?" He whispered back

"Because a bear was going to attack Lucy and I had to save her." I whispered

"Fine it was alright this time, but if you do it again…" he said

Before he finished, we reached the front of the How.


	3. Castle Raid

**Battle plans at the How**

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian said

"Well there's always a first." Peter responded

"You're all acting like there's only two options, dying here or dying there." Lucy said

"I'm not really sure you've been listening, Lu." Peter said

"No, you're not listening!" She said "or have you forgotten who really defeated the white witch?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said

With his stern statement, we started preparing for war.

* * *

I walked up to Caspian.

"I'm ready, now what's the plan-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Caspian shushing me and taking my sword

"No, you are not coming with us." he said

"You're hilarious, brother. Now give me my sword back." I said

"No, no, no. You aren't going. You'll get hurt, or even killed! I won't let it happen." He said

"Caspian, you've taught me how to sword fight." I said "I've known how to fight since I was a little girl. Father didn't just teach you, he taught me as well, and the rest I've learned from you. I can handle myself."

He sighed.

"It's too dangerous, Y/N. What if something happens to you?" He said

"I'll protect her" A voice from behind me said, startling me

It was Edmund's voice. What was even more surprising than hearing him there was the sincerity in his voice. Caspian and I looked towards him. Edmund stepped closer to me.

"Caspian, if I may say, Y/N has killed a grown bear with her bare hands, and if she does need any help, I'll be of assistance, immediately." He said

Caspian didn't do or say anything for a moment. He looked between me and Edmund for a second and then sighed.

"Please Caspian, I can do this!" I pleaded

"I won't let anything happen to Y/N, I promise." Edmund said

I bit my lip, hoping that they didn't see me blush.

"Alright, but you must be careful." Caspian said

"I will!" I said, taking the sword back

I started to walk away with Edmund but was stopped by Caspian's voice.

"Y/N, wait. I need to talk to you." He said

I walked to Caspian while Edmund stood there and waited.

"Alone." He said, looking at Edmund

Edmund walked out the door of the room.

"Killed a bear with your bare hands?" Caspian said

"Caspian, it was when I helped Lucy, there was nothing else I could do and they were all standing there." I said

He groaned. "You… are just unbelievable." He said "Alright, go."

* * *

Edmund and I were carried by griffins up to the tallest tower of the Telmarine castle. Edmund quickly took out the guard while I checked the nearby corridor.

"Clear." I whispered

Then, Edmund pulled out a cylinder shaped object that shined. I was confused by the strange item.

"What is that?" I asked, reluctantly reaching out to touch it

The thing suddenly created some sort of strange light and I took a step backwards.

"Don't worry, it's just a torch, see." He said

The light immediately shut off. I stayed back. Heat doesn't mix well with ice.

"Come on, don't be scared." He said

Edmund gently grabbed my hand and put the torch in my palm.

"See, it's okay. It's just a torch." He said

"Well, that's… interesting, you can hold onto it." I said

Soon, Peter told us to send the signal at the Narnians and Edmund pointed it at them, shining it. An arrow whizzed past my shoulder and hit the stone wall behind me.

"We've got company." Edmund said

We pulled out our swords and ran towards the corridor, where three soldiers stood.

One of the soldiers rushed at me and I slashed at him, but he blocked with his own blade. We continued to fight when two soldiers came rushing up the steps. Edmund grabbed my arm and we darted down another stairway, but more guards came running after us. We had nowhere to go.

"What now?" I asked

Edmund glanced at me, then put his arm around my waist and pulled us towards the tower's edge.

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"No" I answered, aware of what he had planned

He chuckled.

"Y/N, I won't ever let you fall. I'll catch you." He said

Then, he pulled us both off the ledge, holding onto me tightly. After a moment, we landed on a griffin. I was still clinging to Edmund, finding his grip comforting.

"It looks bad down there." He said

The Narnians were putting up a great fight, but were still losing.

"Get us down. We have to help." I said

The griffin obeyed and took us down into the battle below. Somehow, we managed to split up, taking down soldiers after soldiers. We were still losing. I knew I had to do something about it. I sucked in a quick breath. Ice shot out of my hands and it killed about a third of the Telmarines, but it still wasn't enough. I looked ahead of me. Most of the Narnians and Telmarines were still fighting, but a few, including Caspian and the Pevensies, had seen me use my powers.

"Retreat!" Peter shouted

He repeated the word over and over until the Narnians got the message. When I had killed a soldier that had attacked me, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto their horse. I found myself sitting in front of my brother.

"Child, what have you done?" He muttered

We rode his horse all the way back to the How.


	4. Back at the How

I got off of the horse and started to walk back inside the How but stopped and turned back around at the sound of Peter's voice.

"Y/N, what was that?" He asked "Back at the castle. That-that _ice_ "

He walked towards me. I couldn't help but look down at my feet. He was furious and I didn't know what to do.

"Well?" He asked

I bit my lip and let out a shaky breath.

"Peter, I swear I wanted to tell you… but I… I couldn't." I said

"And why couldn't you?" He asked "What would have happened if you had told us?"

"I… was afraid to tell you. I knew about the White Witch." I said "I knew what she had done and… I was afraid that you would hate me if I told you."

"If you had told us you could have been useful during that castle raid!" Peter yelled

Now I was angry at him.

"Used me? I am not a weapon and you cannot make me one!" I yelled back "I am a person and I expect to be treated like one!"

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled at both of us

Lucy was healing Trumpkin. While everyone else was busy watching, Caspian dragged me inside the How with him. On the way to wherever it was that Caspian was taking me, we bumped into Nikabrik.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now, prince and princess? The kings and queens have failed us and don't trust you anymore." He said "Your army is half dead, and those who aren't will be soon enough"

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian replied

Caspian took a few steps, continuing where we were going, but was once again stopped by Nikabrik's next words.

"You want your uncle's blood? So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." He said

He walked into the room that was behind him and Caspian followed, but I stopped him.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" I asked

"Going to get my throne back." He answered

He followed Nikabrik into the Stone Table and I ran after him.

"You tried ancient power. It failed. But there is power greater still. One that kept Aslan at bay for near a hundred years.

"Caspian-" I started, but I was shushed by a sudden noise

Caspian drew his sword. A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked towards my brother.

"Who's there?" He demanded

The werewolf threw off his hood and and a hag approached us.

"You can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked

"And more." The hag reassured

Caspian put away his sword. I wanted to take out mine, but the more I tried, the more I forgot why I needed it.

"Let the circle be drawn." The hag said

It began chanting and the werewolf drew a circle on the ground around Caspian. The hag pulled out something that looked like the white witch's wand and stuck it in the ground. Ice slowly crawled from the wand and grew between two pillars. Within the ice wall, an image of the witch appeared.

"Caspian!" I managed to yell out to him

"Wait… no, this isn't what I wanted!" He said

He tried to walk away, but the werewolf grabbed him and cut his hand with a knife.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me. Then I am all yours, my king." She said

"Caspian, no!" I yelled

I tried to run towards him but the hag grabbed me and caused me to stumble backwards.

The witch began to stick her hand out of the ice and she reached for the blood on my brother's hand. Caspian loooked the witch in the eyes and he stopped resisting. At the same moment, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin run into the room and draw their swords, for Lucy, her dagger. Trumpkin began to fight Nikabrik. Peter swiftly attacked the werewolf, and Edmund struck the hag which was holding me back. I quickly joined him. After a long while of fighting, Edmund delivered one last blow to the hag and then ran towards the ice wall, where Peter now took Caspian's place. As the witch talked to Peter, he hesitated for a moment, and then lowered his sword. A moment later, the ice wall cracked and shattered, revealing Edmund with his sword pointed to where the wall used to be.

"I know, you had it sorted." He muttered to Peter

After that, I hastily walked out of the room, followed by Edmund


	5. Telmarines

Edmund had to run to catch up to me.

"Y/n stop walking so fast!" He yelled

That made me walk faster, but he caught me and grabbed me by the waist so that I couldn't run away.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to get his hands off me

"Y/n, I'm not mad at you and neither is the rest of my family." He said, softly

I turned to face him and he let go of me.

"What about Caspian?" I asked "Are you mad at him because he started all this with the witch?"

"He may have been the reason why the witch was summoned but I know that even because of that, my siblings and I can't stay mad at him or you forever." He said

We stood there for a while, staring into each other's eyes. Without noticing, slowly moving closer to each other's faces. When we were about an inch apart, my eyes flickered to his lips. Edmund closed off the space between us and our lips locked into a kiss. It was a quick one, but it was loving and tender. We kissed for a moment before I pulled away.

"Stop, Edmund. We can't do this. If Caspian found out... and what happens when you have to leave Narnia?" I said

"Y/n, don't worry about that right now. I want to be able to enjoy being with you while I'm here. I don't want to go back and regret not doing that. I want to give us a chance. Isn't that what you want too?" Edmund said

"Yes, but... but what about Caspian. I don't know how he would react to this." I responded

"You need to stop worrying about all of that. Worrying is for later, right now, we enjoy our moments together." He said

With that, he pulled me into another kiss. This one was longer, more passionate, and it was pretty much a make out session.

* * *

I was sitting near a tree with Caspian outside. We were just sitting there, not doing anything. Barely even talking.

"Y/n." He said, breaking the silence

"Yes?" I responded

"Any other battle we go into, don't hurt yourself using your powers." He said

"I won't, Caspian. I know how to take care of myself." I said

"Good." He responded "Now, what's going on with you and Edmund?"

I blushed and looked down. I knew this was coming.

"Just be careful with him, okay?" He said

"Sure." I responded

At that moment Edmund came running up to us.

"Caspian, Y/n, you better come quickly." He said

We ran after him and he brought us to the balcony where we saw everyone else standing. We stood there too, me standing next to Edmund and Caspian next to Susan, and saw the army of Telmarines that was approaching.

* * *

"That's you're next big plan?" Trumpkin exclaimed "To send a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?"

"It's our only chance." Peter replied

"And she won't be alone." Susan added

"Haven't enough of us died already?" He asked

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I." Trufflehunter said

"Then I'm going too." Trumpkin said

"No we need you here." Lucy responded

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back." Peter said

"If I may..." Caspian started "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

* * *

Caspian had gone to make sure that Susan and Lucy safely got into the woods. Peter was getting ready for his battle. Soon, he came back, dressed in full armor and the three of us headed out of the How. After a while, the battle began. It kept going until Caspian showed up on his horse with Susan there with him. Peter got three minutes of respite.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked

"She got through." Susan said "With a little help."

Peter looked at my brother.

"Thanks." He said

"Well, you were busy." Caspian responded

Peter looked back at Susan.

"You better get up there, just in case." Peter said "I don't expect Miraz and his men to keep their word."

Susan hugged Peter and he winced.

"Sorry." She said

"It's alright." Peter replied

"Take care." She said and then left

Peter sat down and I relocated his shoulder while my hands were cold to numb the pain that he felt. After that, he headed back onto the platform and the battle continued. It ended when Peter had Miraz down and he was about to stab him when he handed his sword to Caspian. Caspian was about to stab him but stabbed a piece of grass in the ground instead and declared that the Narnians had their kingdom back. Everyone cheered and Edmund pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away and looked at Peter and Caspian who were looking quite uncomfortable. Sopespian stabbed Miraz with Susan's arrow and another battle begun.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry if the ending kinda sucked but I was getting tired of retelling the original Prince Caspian story, so I just stuck it all into a paragraph with a few things that I came up with on my own added. I hope you enjoyed those Edmund x Y/n (reader) moments. Don't forget to review so that I am encouraged to keep this story updated. Anyways, until next time. Have a nice day/night.**


	6. Stay with me

We fought violently, but we seemed to be losing anyways. The Telmarines were winning and everything seemed to be going in their favor. Their cannons knocked down the entrance of the How. We were losing the battle. Just as our hope of winning was beginning to vanish, the trees began to move and they drove the Telmarines to retreat back to the Ford at Beruna. Aslan helped us defeat the Telmarines. Soon, Caspian, the Pevensies, and I found ourselves kneeling in front of Aslan.

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." He said

The Pevensies stood, Caspian and I stayed kneeling.

"All of you." He said

Caspian and I exchanged confused glances and slowly stood up.

* * *

I was standing next to Caspian, Peter, and Edmund at the ball for our coronation. I could see that my brother was clearly eyeing Susan from across the room.

"Cas, why don't you go ask Susan to dance?" I asked

Peter glared at him.

"I don't think-" he started

"Come on, Caspian." Edmund said, glaring at Peter "Go ask her. I'm sure she wouldn't refuse."

"Alright, I guess..." he said

With that, Caspian left to ask Susan.

"And her lack of refusal is exactly why I didn't want him to." Peter said, crossing his arms

"Oh come on, Pete. You need to stop being so overprotective." Edmund said "Susan's gonna want to grow up some time."

I was standing there laughing at the conversation. I stopped when Edmund came up to me and asked me to dance. Of course, I said yes.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I just layed in my bed, restless. I knew the Pevensies would have to leave soon. That meant Edmund would be taken from Narnia. From me. I didn't want that. I sighed, getting up from my bed and walking out of my room. Surprisingly enough, standing there was the Just king himself.

"Edmund?" I whispered

"Y/n? You're still awake?" He asked

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." I said "Would you stay with me? Please?"

"I don't know..." he responded

"Please, Edmund. I need you with me. I need to know you're still here." I was practically on my knees, begging

"Alright, fine, but if you're brother finds out..." his voice got even quieter than a whisper

"We can worry about that later. Right now is what matters." Yes, I was quoting him.

I pulled him inside my bedroom and onto my bed. He smiled and pulled me into a long, loving, passionate kiss, which turned into make out session, which then led to him trailing kisses down my neck, causing me to have to bite my lip to stifle a moan. He kept kissing lower, but I stopped him before he reached my chest.

"Edmund, stop... we can't do this." I said

"Aw, come on. I was just starting to have fun." He replied

"No, it can't happen... not today." I said

"Fine." He said

We shifted around until we found a comfortable position and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

I had cried hard when Caspian had told me that the Pevensies where leaving and had cried even harder when he went through that portal. It was hard. It had been two years since I had last seen Edmund, the strange thing was that Caspian and I hardly looked like we had aged. The only reminder of Edmund that I had was his torch, which he had left at the How the morning after that castle raid. I had planned on giving it back to him, but he left before I could. Now, I don't know if I'll ever see him again.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hey guys! So, that was it for His Good Girl, hoped you guys liked it. Let me know if you want a sequel for Voyage of the Dawn Treader or if I should just leave it this way. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Peace!**


End file.
